Pretty Little Liars  Emily Fields And A
by Roo'z Property
Summary: The last episode i watched was 19 S02. It's Emily talking about what happens with her in 2 days and how they discovered -A.  i wrote it before i knew that Mona was supporting A
1. Chapter 1

**Into: Hii, first of all i don't own pll for sure :) it's my very first fiction and i hope u like it :) please review and tell me ur opinions and critics to help me out to improve myself. ThankQ!**

**about the fic: The last episode i watched was 19 S02. It's Emily talking about what happens with her in 2 days and how they discovered -A.**

** This fic consists of prologue and 4 chapters (sry if the chapters were a little short)  
><strong>

**Prologue **

"Thanks for your efforts and your helpful cooperation; you have done what u had to perfectly with no mistake. Don't worry when u remember because no one will believe you, dear. Toby escaped off, this is the good news and the bad one is Maya's death, sad, huh? Thanks for torturing the girls and taking my revenge, the weakest chain had finally some uses. Goodbye honey, love ya!"

**Chapter One**

Still searching for –A, who, she or he, had been threatening us for a while, since Ally's dearth accurately. Time elapses as the threads are unstoppable. We, me Aria, Han and Spence gather eventually at someone's house, sometimes at Spencer's and usually at Hanna's. Caleb is always there for help, Topy is still missing and Ezra is somewhere in Rosewood. Caleb's efforts are great; actually they are perfect but when we are about to reach something, nothing but a dead end. It's midnight, I and Hanna are sleeping – trying to sleep- in her bedroom. The climate was bad, wind is rough and agony dominates me but finally I propose to sleep. The alarm is ringing at 6:30 am "oh bad nightmares "I said to myself as it was a hard night because of these bizarre dreams. Riffling a sweat-shirt with jeans and sporty shoes to go to school. At school now, feeling bad and there is something different but I decided to deemphasize this and go to my classes. I am bad enough to get any information but I'll try. I remember with great clarity that I saw Ally and Kate in my dreams but I am confused about dreaming of both of them together. Each time I try to remember these nightmares I get a severe headache. I bought aspirin from the drugstore. It has great effect on me; it was a rare kind. Gathering with the girls and everything is the same. Aria hangs out with Holden, Spencer searching for Toby and Hanna being with Caleb were the main topics of the conversation yet. After a while I feel tired so I decided to go home to relax. Caleb is at Hanna's working on –A's mobile phone that we got. He seems enthusiastic. I said hi and got up stairs. I hear noise down stairs before I could sleep but I don't know who is talking or what they are doing. They are the girls, they are asking me strange questions but I can't bear so I'm in my way to Maya. I'm in the café now and Maya isn't here yet. I had awful pang in my body. There is someone yelling. It's Maya. She sat to catch her breath. "He's coming after me, Emily" she said and she can't catch her breath "who are you talking about?" I asked, "H-h-e told me that he's going to tell the police!" she started to stutter and I can understand nothing; what is she talking about and what he is going to do "we underestimated both of them, Emi…" she suddenly stopped and falling on the ground, I can't say a word now and the fatal pang is there in my head but I'm trying pull myself together and I see the one who Maya was talking about "what are u doing here?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Then it's u, Emily" he said "A shocking encounter, isn't it? Because I can see u crystal clear now! U won't do anything else"

"Toby?" I said "what are u saying? What are you doing he…"

"Shut your mouth up, Emily and don't say a single word, don't play the innocent criminal game, u caused pain to the people u pretended to love, they were afraid of their own shadow because of u! I congratulate u for your Intelligence so that u chose the best one, Maya, to help u in your mission to attack the girls and send messages when you're with the girls and how u would use your privileges as a perfect swimmer and having great physical abilities to jump and run!"

"But I ..." he cuts me off at every time I open my mouth to speak; stubborn as usual Toby.

"I said don't!" he said sternly and continue "U will be able to speak before the court and the police, before your family and before your friends that were your BEST friends who thought that u are trustworthy and at the end they discover that –A is YOU, their friend ..."

Toby is still talking and I can't hear what he is saying with efficient clarity; there is a voice in my head I can't define what it is. I've heard something, did he say that I'm –A? I am trying to pull myself together to hear again. Yes. With my weak concentration I could realize that he is saying I'm –A and Maya is my assistant, what does he refer to? And how Toby would do so or he's just testing the waters? I told him that she didn't talk about this topic with me once after he let me to. 'There is someone who manages the whole story about -A and refuses to let u both talk about anything or any plans in public' was his reply. But how Maya was receiving messages too and had been threatened too, and how I'd send them when I was beside her. He told me that Caleb who was sending them, telling her that he knew the secret but he wasn't sure it was ME and she didn't tell me because she didn't want to let me know that she failed in her part of this mission also because Caleb was afraid to lose Hanna if he told her he think about me of being –A and I wasn't injured because of training for my scholarship but from jumping and escaping. "Toby, I'm fallin…" I am looking at Toby and the vision is getting blurred. I'm losing conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The last vision I remember is Toby running to me because I fell on the floor. I successfully opened my eyes realizing that I'm in the hospital, on the bed and no one is in the room except me. There is a small table and an empty chair. Hearing someone's voice; the doctor is talking on the phone, leaving it and coming right towards me.

"What happened and how did I get in here?" I started to ask hoping to know something about Toby as I don't see him anywhere.

"U fainted and someone called. He said the place u were in, the café, and didn't mention his name. Now Miss Fields, I have to ask u some questions"

"Sure" thinking about why Toby didn't escort me to the hospital and about what he said and what he literally meant.

"What kind of medicine u take, Miss Fields?" that doctor asked

"I used to take some when I was injured because of practice but now I don't" "Have u taken anything recently? We find strange substances in your blood"

"Oh yah, I took aspirin yesterday; I bought it from the drugstore"

I sighed and she kept questioning me

"Have u seen a psychiatrist before, Miss?"

"Yes. I have, 2 months ago, with my friends because our mothers wanted to, but she died"

"Didn't she tell u anything about your mental state?"

"What do you mean, doctor?" I said strangely. What she means bye MENTAL state? I asked myself.

"Umm, I have to go back to talk to your parents on the phone" she said, picked the phone and she talked them "you're daughter has …."

"What?" I shouted, not because I didn't hear; because she said **Schizophrenia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What have I heard? Schizophrenia? No way, that explains what Toby said. Is it real? I was doing things unconsciously? I was –A? Then I heard a voice outside; "What is it?" I hold something sharp in my hand to protect myself. He's Toby entering my room through the window.

"Oh welcome! Thanks for the visit!" I shouted at him throwing the sharp whatever in my hand.

"I heard what the doctor said. I'm sorry" he said as if he had made a crime but in my point of view, he DID.

"What are you doing here now? Are you happy? I am **Schizophrenic **Toby! Does it satisfy u? Because I hope so" he fixes his eyes on the table beside me; ain't caring about my words.

"Who has been here?" he asked and getting closer to the table.

"The doctor only I guess, I've been sleeping actually, I was in a COMA!" I said calmer than before and still don't know what is on the table. It's a paper with a DEAD red flower. Toby's moving slowly to it as if it is a grenade. When he tried to hold the flower he was hurt; the flower has thorn. He passed me the paper and starts to search for something to put on his finger in the room. The paper contains somebody's blood. The hand writing seems like someone was drawing and the paper has good smell.

"Thanks for your efforts and your helpful cooperation, you have done what u was asked to do perfectly with no mistake" I and Toby looks to each other with terrible facial expressions wondering who wrote this and what they do mean. "Continue!" he said furiously. "Don't worry when u remember because no one will believe you, dear. Toby escaped off, this is the good news and I believe he is with you now and the bad one is Maya's death, sad, huh? Thanks for torturing the girls and taking my revenge, goodbye honey, love ya" , "that was all in the paper, wait .." "Have luck, **KATE**"."WHAT?" I and Toby in the same voice and at the same time with total surprise, confusion and imagining her smirking slyly "what would make Kate and enemy to us? Or to Ally? How does she know us before? How would she be the one who made me play the role of -A?" I asked Toby but I think many thoughts occupied his mind "think loud please!" I shouted because he seems to know something "Jenna, my sister, told me that she, Ally and someone called Kate were best friends before elementary school and before knowing u and the girls. A dispute happened between the three of them – I always wonder how this fight in this age would make them enemies like that – they kept humiliating each other with no end until a couple of months before Ally's death. Oh NO!" he stopped suddenly "that was in my dreams!" and I started to breathe heavily "Tob..." I can't even spell his name "I-I can't b-breathe" I sighed "Emily! She's taking Hanna, Aria and Spencer away! They are on the train now to Forks! We have to do something" he is trying to call Spencer but with no response and I'm hearing my heartbeats; they're getting higher, trying to scream or catch Toby but he is busy with the phone. NO way! The perfume from the paper defect the heart beats of the body. Looking again to the paper "the weakest chain had finally some uses"


End file.
